Griffin McElroy
Authors |url=https://us.macmillan.com/author/griffinmcelroy/ |website=US Macmillan}} | education = Marshall University | birth_place = | death_date = | death_place = | nationality = American | occupation = Podcaster, journalist | years_active = 2007 - present | known_for = co-founder of Polygon | notable_works = | spouse = | children = 1 | father = Clint McElroy | relatives = | website = }} Griffin Andrew McElroy (born April 17, 1987) is an American podcaster and former video game journalist. He is known for his work on podcasts such as My Brother, My Brother and Me and The Adventure Zone, as well as for co-founding the video game journalism website Polygon. In 2017, Forbes named him a "30 Under 30" media luminary. Early and personal life Griffin McElroy was born in 1987 to Clint McElroy, former co-host of WTCR-FM's morning radio show in Huntington, West Virginia, and his wife Leslie. Griffin McElroy is an alumnus of Marshall University. He married Rachel McElroy in 2013. Maximum Fun|website=www.maximumfun.org|language=en|access-date=2018-09-11}} They have one son, named Henry, born in 2016. Career Journalism McElroy's journalism career began in 2007, when he began working as the weekend editor for Joystiq. During the 2008 United States presidential election, McElroy also acted as MTV's local journalist for his home state of West Virginia. He departed Joystiq in 2012 in order to found Polygon along with his brother Justin McElroy and Christopher Grant, going on to later become a senior video producer for the site. During his tenure, he oversaw a large volume of video content for the site, including their Monster Factory series and several let's plays. In 2018, Griffin and Justin both announced their departure from Polygon, in order to focus on their podcasting careers and families. Podcasting Since 2010, Griffin McElroy, along with his brothers Justin and Travis, has co-hosted the comedy podcast My Brother, My Brother and Me, an "advice show for the modern era" hosted as part of the Maximum Fun network. The brothers also starred in a 2016 TV show based on the podcast, which originally aired on Seeso. In 2014, the McElroy brothers launched a tabletop role-playing game podcast entitled The Adventure Zone. Initially playing Dungeons & Dragons, the show moved into other game systems in later arcs. Griffin McElroy acted as the Dungeon Master for the initial 69-episode Balance arc, and later took on the similar role of "Keeper" for the Powered by the Apocalypse based Amnesty arc. Griffin McElroy also composes much of the original soundtrack for the series. The first sub-arc of The Adventure Zone: Balance, named Here There Be Gerblins, has been adapted into a graphic novel, published by First Second Books, with a sequel set to follow the plot of the second sub-arc "Murder on the Rockport Limited" coming soon. Since 2017, Griffin McElroy has also co-hosted the podcast Wonderful! with his wife, Rachel. Voice acting McElroy has appeared as a voice actor in several animated TV shows, including Clarence and Camp Camp. In 2018, McElroy appeared as a guest voice actor for the animated comedy series Big City Greens, portraying a pepper merchant. He later appeared as a guest in the fourth season of We Bare Bears. In September 2018, following a successful podcasting campaign, Justin, Travis and Griffin McElroy confirmed that they would be voicing characters in the film Trolls 2. References Category:1987 births Category:Living people Category:People from Huntington, West Virginia Category:Marshall University alumni Category:21st-century American journalists Category:Journalists from West Virginia Category:American online journalists Category:American male journalists Category:American critics Category:Video game critics Category:American podcasters Category:American male voice actors